Responsible
by Kittyclaw
Summary: Oneshot, inspired by SnowPrincessMossy's They Never Cared. Left. I saw how they treated her and how unhappy it made her. Right. And I didn’t do anything to stop it. Left. Doesn’t that make me just has responsible?


**This was born out of utter writers block and a headache, which were turned into massive insperation after re-reading the amazing SnowPrincessMossy's fic "They Never Cared". The format/style is the same, and I pictured this as a sort of sequel to her fic (so you might want to read her story first to understand this one. I linked to it in my profile). I also did like her, and kept the identity of the character ambiguous (not that Snowy and I haven't named him already). Any guesses who it is? Bonus points if you can figure out who they're talking to at the end.**

**Disclaimer: The style and idea of this story all came from Snowy. She's just letting me borrow them for now. Posted with her permission.**

* * *

"Where is she?"

"She's gone."

_Right._

_Left._

"Gone?"

"Gone. She left."

_Right. Left._

"When is she coming back?"

"Never. She'll never come back."

_Right, Left, Right, Left._

_Faster_. I have to go faster.

_Right, Left._

_Right, Left._

I can't let her get away, I just _can't._

_Right, Left._

_Right, Left._

I can tell she hasn't gone far. Just a few more yards, then I'll have to run into her.

_Right, Left._

_Right, Left._

My legs are on fire, but I can't stop. I have to be close now.

_Right, Left._

_Right, Left._

The cold air burns my throat as I fill my lungs, preparing to shout.

_Right, Left._

_Right, Left._

I yell her name into the night, hearing it echo back to me.

_Right, Left._

Like it's mocking me.

_Right, Left._

Wait, is that her, calling back to me?

_Right, Left._

No. Just my own stupid echo.

_Right, Left._

It's patronizing me, making fun of my efforts.

_Right, Left._

I keep running.

_Right, Left._

Has this path always been so long? I thought it was shorter than this.

_Right, Left._

…What if I'm going the wrong way?

_Right, Left._

Maybe I'm completely wrong.

_Right, Left._

I've screwed up. Again.

_Right, Left._

I have to turn back. I need to figure out which way she went.

_Right, Left._

No, no time. You have to keep going this way.

_Right, Left._

But…what if I _am _wrong?

_Right, Left._

If I keep going this way, I'll just get further and further away from her.

_Right, Left._

But if you're wrong, then why aren't your legs slowing down?

_Right, Left._

Obviously, because this isn't the wrong way.

_Right, Left._

But how can I know that?

_Right, Left._

Because your gut is telling you that you're going the right way.

_Right, Left._

But my gut wasn't right about _her._

_Right, Left._

It didn't tell me what was the right way to go with _her_.

_Right, Left._

But _how_ can you be sure that your gut was wrong?

_Right, Left._

Ha. Just look at what I'm doing now. Isn't this proof enough?

_Right, Left._

No, that can't be the reason, you weren't wrong.

_Right, Left._

You would never do something to push her away.

_Right, Left._

Then why did she leave, if not because of me?

_Right._

The others. They must have done something.

_Left._

But what would they have done?

_Right._

You saw the way they treated her.

_Left._

You saw the way it made her unhappy.

_Right._

Anyone would have run away when they were being treated like that.

_Left._

I saw how they treated her and how unhappy it made her.

_Right._

And I didn't do anything to stop it.

_Left._

Doesn't that make me just has responsible?

_Right._

No. No, it doesn't.

_Left._

Yes. It does.

_Right._

I didn't help her.

_Left._

I practically told her I didn't care.

_Right._

It is my fault.

_Left._

I have to find her.

_Right._

And what will you do if you're going the wrong way?

_Left._

Then I'll turn around and go the other way.

_Right._

But it will take so much longer.

_Left._

You'll have to make up for going this way first.

_Right._

I know.

_Left._

…Will you be able to do that?

_Right._

I'll have to be.

* * *

"Did you find her?"

"No."

"Oh. So…I guess that's it?"

"No. I'm _going_ to find her. I'm leaving now."

"…Will you be coming back?"

"I don't know. I hope so. But I won't come back without her."


End file.
